A Leader, a Savior, and a Baby
by Mable
Summary: The story of how the Leader and the Savior realized their feelings and turned from two Stitchpunks into three by bringing a third into the world, told by the Leader himself. 1x2, minor 2x5, and slight illusion to 6x8.


**Mable: This is a request for Mana Kun; I hope I did it well enough because I'm afraid that I rushed in a few points, but at least I managed to make it a bit longer than usual. I hope you like it! ^-^ I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**A Leader, a Savior, and a Baby**_

"Tell me again."

Those wide, innocent optics were irresistible and the older found himself becoming much more willing to tell the same story over again. "Very well." He moved the stool in the corner over and sat upon it, brushing his cape back, and then began, "It all happened a very long time ago. I- The Leader, was much younger at this time and... And the 'Savior' was also much younger. Just born, really. We had been attacked by a vicious creature that is no more, because of the Savior's actions, and the Leader had reawaken to find a very different situation than he fell to."

* * *

The first breath indicated nothing except pain. One's insides ached along with his head and an excruciating feeling in his throat and optics. It was a true mess and he seized from the random swell of discomfort. He flipped over upon the ground and struggled to even out his breathing for a few minutes and was quite surprised when it did actually manage to even itself out. Then he just laid there upon the dirt, unmoving, quite confused, before the memories flooded back to him all at once.

Two being taken, being sewn to the end of the Seamstress's tail, Eight being taken, never to leave the factory, Five being lost right before him, Six plummeting into the ravine, and then his own sacrifice for Nine. He remembered that greatest with a mix of horrific realization. He had given his life for Nine's; yet here he was alive again. He had this strange vision of souls floating into the air, but it was more reminiscent of how one could remember a dream they had the night before. At first it seemed clear before slowly disappearing into a blurry cloud before being forgotten altogether.

Maybe it all was just a dream. He would have loved to believe that, but it was obvious that something had definitely happened. There was no other reason that he would be laying out in the middle of nowhere. All the memories flowed back like water and he was horrified at what he remembered.

* * *

"The Leader felt ashamed of his role in the Incident and, because of such, didn't want to return to the others. What he didn't know was that someone would be coming to find him. None other than the Savior himself."

* * *

It was one of those unavoidable things it seemed. Of course after the Stitchpunks were revived by the Life Giving Rain it was obvious that the others were supposed to go find those who were still not found. The first one found was Eight who was, somehow, walking around the Emptiness near the library, which was how they figured out the others were coming back to life. The twins were sent to stay by Two's side while Seven went to find Five, while Eight was sent down into the trench to receive Six.

It seemed that luck hated Nine as he really wasn't jumping through hoops to find the last Stitchpunk, but Eight actually insisted on finding Six for whatever reason. Of course Nine was stuck looking for One, that's just how it would seem. He was somewhat discouraged but knew he'd have to face One eventually. He had mixed feelings of One right now. He was a tyrant, but because he was protecting everyone. He controlled everyone, but without his lead Nine let them fall.

Nine shook his head and slowly made his way back to where One's body was to remain. He tried to sort his thoughts, but they were growing rowdy inside. He had thought he would be able to survive as long as Seven was alive with him in this strange new world. He had thought and said that many times in his head. It wasn't until One's sacrificed when he realized that he cared about the leader. Seconds that they subtly touched, whenever they locked optics in a not so hateful gaze, those few seconds when Nine had held One after he lost his cape; everything that caused Nine to feel something like what he felt for Seven.

Unfortunately, the feelings for One just had to be stronger, just his luck. As he made it back to the place where One should be he immediately realized the place was misnamed. Instead of 'the place One should be', it was really 'the place One was supposed to be, but really wasn't'. This meant the leader awoke and wandered off into the Emptiness. The mere thought caused Nine to somewhat panic as he wouldn't dare think of One getting attacked by a remaining beast.

"One!" Nine called out in desperation, "One, where are you!?" This received no answer and he started to run in a random direction, "One!" He called again only to again hear nothing. Now Nine was still somewhat a newborn, but he had learned a few things about the others. One of the things about One himself was that he seemed to always try to find comfort in things that were his own. His cape, his hat, his staff; he clung to them like they all meant more than just what they were. Especially the sanctuary, even though it was now gone.

That caused Nine to perk up. He realized One could have returned to the ashes of the Cathedral as he had nowhere else to go. Thankfully Nine had an idea of where he was going. He moved quickly in almost a running pace towards the direction and hoped One was there. He was beginning to wish that he could've just went to find Six; going down in a trench seemed much less nerve-wracking. It took quite some time, but eventually he did arrive at the once majestic cathedral and was alarmed. Again there was no sign of One and Nine looked around, "One? One!" He was becoming quite desperate and fearful.

He wouldn't accept the fact that he might not ever see, hear, or touch the leader ever again. A loud booming echoed though the sky as a signal that it would start raining again. It wouldn't be like the Life Giving Rain, it would rain down and make the world wet and cold. Looking around Nine saw that not far away was a still intact building and played with the idea of hiding out in there until the rain stopped. The others were probably safe since they were closer together and there was nothing Nine could do.

The water started falling from the sky and he headed to the building, slipping in through a small broken part of the wall. The inside was quite dilapidated, but it would hold and Nine headed into the back only to stop on the spot. He thought he saw something and started to slow move to the side, the thing being slightly obscured behind an old pot. When Nine realized it wasn't a 'what' but a 'whom', he was half overjoyed. He recognized the person and could clearly see the '1' on his back. He had found One, sitting behind a pot, head in hands.

"One?" Nine asked quickly and the leader somewhat flinched before looking back. "What are you doing here?" There was no anger, simply a tone of weariness that Nine immediately recognized and feared, "I came to get you. The others are waking up." The leader didn't look back over, "Why does this concern me?" Again the normal frustration was gone and replaced with mere tiredness mixed with this melancholy bit that made Nine feel a bit wrong in every way.

"After it stops raining we'll head back to the others and-." Nine was cut off when One looked at him, "No." A pause and the younger was confused, "What?" The other again looked away, "No. I will not go with you. I refuse to return to the others." As stubborn as he sounded, Nine was willing to convince him and stepped closer, "But why? We need you as our leader!" The male shuffled away more, "I am not needed, period. It is best if I make my leave now so I can be sure that our paths won't cross again."

He could hear the other drop beside him and felt the hand touch his shoulder, he quickly moved out of his reach, only to have Nine continue to follow him around the pot. "You're just confused. It's alright if you feel like that, I don't even feel right either, but we need you." Nine locked his hand onto One's wrist and refused to move it. It only took a single sentence for him to realize what was occurring, "I am not needed. I am no longer fit to be leader." One was like someone completely foreign to Nine; one minute he was arrogant tyrant and then he's unconfident, depressed, backwards One.

"Nobody deserves to be leader more than you." This received a scoff, "Why would _you_, out of everyone, want me to be leader again?" Nine huffed a bit in exasperation, "You were overprotective and forced us to stay trapped, but you were trying to keep us safe. Why wouldn't I?"

"Why wouldn't you?" There was the anger finally forming, "_Why wouldn't you!?_" Nine flinched at the voice while One literally erupted, "_You usurped me! You were the one who turned the others against me! And now you decided that in a split second decision you want me back?! _I will not be made a fool of again!" Then like a pouting child he snatched his arm away, crossed his arms, and turned in the other direction. Nine stuttered a bit as he tried to come up with words, "I was just thinking of the others."

The leader's head snapped back in his direction, "Yes, you knew the others for a total of nine minutes and you were already making decisions on what should be done for them!" Then One simply stood, "Well I am _done! _I am tired of you trying to take my place, _like you are now, _I am tired of not being obeyed, I am tired of being the villain, and I am _completely finished_!" He stood, "You all can do whatever you want, I will no longer be involved!" He quickly headed toward the small exit only to have Nine follow him, "One wait!" he received no response in any way. "One, stop! We need you!"

Still the leader was climbing out and Nine took desperate measures. He leapt at One and clung to his back, causing the leader to fall back to the ground on top of him. While immediately there was a series of 'what is the matter with you?' and such, Nine noticed something else. When One turned to face him their faces were so close that Nine could feel the warmth radiating off him. The scolding still occurred, even though Nine didn't notice it, he was too wrapped up in how close they actually were.

He wanted to do something odd but as he leaned forward a bit, One climbed off him and stood, "Honestly, Nine, how childish are you!? To think I was usurped by a mere child! The thought!" His fists clench and unclenched as Nine slowly sat up and began to stand, "One, please, I'm begging you. Don't leave us. We _do _need you. I admit that I... I was stupid at times… But I really wasn't thinking. I have to make this better, I have another chance, and I need you."

"You just think you do. You are afraid that if you make mistakes that you will actually have to take the blame." One accused, closing the gap between them, "You are afraid that if you are in my position that you will make the worst decision of your life and end up as hated as I am." Nine noticed the sudden twitch in One's optics and realized that was a twitch of actual hurt. There was a soft spot. It was enough to cause Nine to realize that perhaps there was a way to fix this.

"I'm sorry." Nine tried, "I just wasn't… I couldn't… I'm sorry." His voice was strained with something he had never felt in his short life and a pain was set in the center of his chest as he watched One still unaffected. "Apologizing won't fix this, nothing will, so you should just return to your followers and leave me be." The hiss caused Nine to flinch and look down, only for his optics to land on the other's injured hand. Now he felt himself grow colder, he had caused that. He looked away and tried to smother the soft noise trying to break out, "I really am sorry, One. Please forgive me."

The leader huffed, "I will not." He insisted and they simply stood there while, until Nine finally started to break, "P-Please One… I can't live like this. The guilt is killing me. I know this is my fault, just please, please say that you accept my apology. Even if you don't mean it just say it… I'm sorry." Optics closed tightly as he trembled a bit under the pressure. Nine needed it, just a few words, three in fact, being 'I forgive you'. Still One said nothing and the younger finally looked away, "You deserve to go back to the others more than I do. If you can't forgive me then at least go back to them. They need you more than they need me."

Then Nine began to turn away to walk aimlessly deeper into the shed, feeling himself beginning to shake and whimper, and he could hear One behind him, "Wait." In a single second Nine paused and waited, trembling and still breathing unevenly, until he could hear the other exhale. "Fine then, I forgive you, now will you keep from doing what you are about to do?" One knew that Nine was close to crying and this drove him to saying those three words of 'I forgive you'.

Honestly, he wanted to say nothing and simply get over it, but that didn't seem to be the case. Perhaps it helped a little for Nine started to again regain compositor, "So… So you'll come back?" Of course he had to be backed into a corner, One exhaled, "Give me one reason why I should." With that, Nine walked straight towards One, suddenly growing bold, "I don't care what the others think. _I _don't hate you. So come back _for me_. Please." There was a moment of silence and the two stared at each other before, suddenly, the Leader grasped ahold of Nine's shoulders, then pulled him in towards him.

Their lips met at once and Nine gasped at the tingle. He responded as best as he could by rubbing back until One suddenly pulled back, tugging them apart. Even he looked surprised by his actions, but managed to straighten himself. "Very well. Lead on." Nine was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

"Neither the Leader nor the Savior knew what this would soon result into in the near future. They simply returned to the others and began to rebuild until one day they were again face with their growing passion and were unable to avoid it."

* * *

Nine knew that One had been staring at him all day. He wasn't completely sure why, but he could just feel it, and as Five spoke to him casually he barely paid any attention. Instead he was completely focused on the fact that One was eyeing him like this. Nine wasn't ignorant, he had seen that look before and knew exactly what One wanted. A heat overtook his face as he watched the male's optics slide over his frame and he regretted the position he was in; leaning against the wall trying to hold up what Two and Five were going to use as a shelf once they nailed it in correctly.

He did clearly notice what Five said next, though. "Hold on. Let me go get the other nails. These aren't going to work." He pulled back and Nine watched as he headed over to the entrance to the corridor. This left Nine alone with One and Eight, holding the shelf against the wall, feeling very open to them both. One's optics scanned over the other's dram, his hips, his burlap, and then spoke abruptly, "Eight, perhaps you should go check on Six." The Leader suggested and the Guard bee lined out of the room out of nowhere.

Nine understood that Eight and Six had recently become friends, but he didn't know why the Leader trusted him so much with the Artist. Though he knew the truth; One was getting rid of Eight so that he could do something. It was soon obvious what when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. One's hand then touched his waist before sliding down to his hips, caressing over them briefly, leaning closer and pressing a kiss against the back of Nine's head. "Were you purposely trying to look as irresistible as you were?" He asked with a voice heavy with a need that Nine recognized.

The zippered one cracked a smile, "Maybe." He teased, though, honestly, he hadn't really been trying at all. At that moment he too felt the same need and wanted One upon him right then and pressed back into him. That was when footsteps could be heard returning and One pulled back quickly before Two entered the room with Five behind him. Apparently Two was a bit surprised that the Leader was over her instead of on his throne and went to speak when One interrupted, "It is too late to be up. I will be heading to my chambers."

He headed straight out of the room before Five could meekly mention that it was still daytime. Nine spoke, "He's acting strange. I'm going to go see what's wrong." It wasn't a lie, but the cool, collected, and completely not involved tone could be taken as a lie. He followed right behind One into his room and the second the Leader look back, Nine flung himself upon him. At that moment they once again gave into passion.

By time it was over they were merely cuddled together on the bed, Nine feeling One's hand stroke his back as he held him close. The Leader murmured against him, "I love you." He had said it before, naturally, but every time it made Nine feel incredibly wonderful. "I love you too." He answered before burying into the Leader's chest. A quietness overtook as exhaustion took over, him falling asleep even though it was daytime, and hoping it would stay like this forever.

* * *

"Stitchpunk anatomy, the way we are created and how we work, are a bit unknown and confusing. Neither the Leader nor the Savior saw nothing wrong with them…. Expressing their love more physically. They didn't know that there was something that would come from this. Something quite surprising."

* * *

"Congratulations!" Two was practically laughing he was so giddy and bluntly told Nine exactly what was wrong, "You are going to be a Daddy!"

The word should have been foreign, but realization overtook Nine, almost as though he knew exactly what was going on. "I… What?" Not that he could believe it. It was unbelievable. He had been feeling tired and irritated, not being able to leave bed much and snapping at any willing to drag him out. Recently One had 'graciously' allowed Nine to 'share a bed' because someone needed to watch him at night. Nine should have been thrilled at this, because he loved One and his bed, but he spent so much time sobbing that he couldn't even have a moment of joy.

Afraid something was serious he had spoken to Two, venting about how he was becoming unstable, and Two believed that Nine was becoming depressed. That was, until Nine complained of a strange symptom, where he said that occasionally his inside metals would ache. Two took a look and quickly arrived to his current conclusion. Even now he opened Nine so that the Stitchpunk could see, "There it is. That light?" He gestured to a glowing light which Nine identified as a soul. It was the same, lively green.

"That is a soul. An infant's soul. You're going to have a baby." Nine knew little about babies, but he did know what they were, and began to hyperventilate, "But- I- How?!" Two blinked in surprise at Nine's question, "Well, I am assuming that you have been soul bonding with your significant other and ended up creating a baby out of it." Nine suddenly found that his face reluctantly broke into a smile. He was fearful, he was confused, and perhaps it was the mood swings, but something suddenly made Nine incredibly giddy.

Maybe it was because he knew he had a life inside of him and he suddenly felt a spreading warmth inside of giddiness. However, the smile dropped, and Nine spoke, "Two I… I'm scared." That was all he could say and Two smiled pleasantly, "There's nothing to be scared of. I know this is sudden, but everything will be fine. I am here for you and I know that Five will also be as well." Nine nodded slowly, a mix of worry and yet there was still pure joy somewhere there.

"A baby." Nine murmured before chuckling a bit, "A baby. A real, living, baby Stitchpunk. How long? How long until he's ready to come out? And how will it get a body?" He was suddenly very eager and Two was clearly relieved that Nine had warmed so quickly to the idea. The thought of Nine, a male, becoming pregnant was obviously foreign, but Nine clearly liked children from how he treated the twins. He only knew of babies from what the twins had shown in pictures and seemed very eager to have a little Stitchpunk of his own.

"I am not completely sure yet. The soul is obviously too premature to introduce to a body yet, so we might want to begin work, and put it in once the soul is strong enough. I'd expect that you may want to do this with your significant other. Though I will help you with the plans; I have quite a few blueprints of Stitchpunk anatomy. Of course, it will be a small doll, so- Is something the matter?" He noticed Nine's look of dread and backtracked until he hit the section that he believed Nine was concerned about before speaking, "Nine, if you wish, I will tell One."

Nine's optics went wide, "How do you know about us?" Two smiled warmly, "Well it was not too much of a stretch. Since you were carrying the child I assumed it couldn't be a female, Eight seems to be a bit more interested in Six, and Five, well, let us keep it at that I know he's promised to another." Nine shook his head slowly, "No." Two insisted, "I am quite sure that Five is with someone. In fact, I-." Nine interrupted him, "No, not Five. I meant… I meant that I think I need to tell One myself…. If he's going to take it well at all, he'll have to hear it from me. He'll feel betrayed if I make you go to tell him."

The Inventor nodded in agreement before turning to the workbench, "I agree. I think that he would much prefer you telling, but I could always come with you if you need the support. If not I'll start working on getting the parts together for the babe's body." He gave Nine a supportive pat on the shoulder and the Stitchpunk merely stared at the ground before gently opening himself, looking in at the light. It was a lovely glow and he found himself smiling again at the sight. He couldn't imagine that anyone wouldn't want a baby.

After zipping himself closed he climbed down and went straight out of the room. It couldn't wait; he needed One to either accept the child or decline so that Nine would be able to brace himself accordingly. He waved to Two, who waved back with a clearly concerned look, and headed straight into the throne room where he could see One perched on his throne as per usual. He was saying something to Eight, something haughty and possibly degrading, so Nine assumed it was probably about something that Seven did.

"One." Nine called through the room and almost flinched when the Leader's gaze abruptly shifted to him, "Could we… ah…. Talk in private?" From the look on One's face, he had already gotten the wrong idea, and was clearly expecting Nine to drag him into the other room to engage in more romantic activities. "Of course." One responded before giving some sort of order to Eight to stay put. He then followed the younger to his room and immediately attempted to pounce once they entered inside. Nine assumed it was this eagerness that got them into the mess in the first place.

"One, we need to talk." From the way One's look changed to one devoid of emotion signaled that, most likely, he was getting the wrong message again. Instead Nine sat down on the bed and nervously twiddled his thumbs, "One… Remember the other day when we… when we were romantic?" One answered in the same voice, "Yes." It didn't signal anything and the zippered one felt his nerve begin to give. It didn't help that his moods began to swing and he started to feel saddened for little reason, "I… I went to see Two today to figure out what's wrong."

No One showed concern. Nine was beginning to choke like he was crying and just happened to be mentioning the fact that he was looked over by Two. "Nine," One came before him, "Nine, what did he say?" Nine didn't answer and instead stared downwards, "What did Two say? Was he saying it was… It was something we can fix?" One asked, obvious fear lacing his voice. While One tried to keep an even head he clearly had trouble coping with Stitchpunks being injured of somehow broken.

Nine pitifully looked up at him, "I'm pregnant." He didn't mean to say it that abruptly, but his words tripped over each other and he ended up saying the truth. One's slanted optics widened and there was silence. Then, suddenly, One clutched his forehead and Nine winced, "One, it's going to be-." With that, the Leader's legs gave and he toppled onto the floor. Nine stared at the Stitchpunk at his feet and realized he had fainted, before calling out of the room, "Two, I could use your help now!"

* * *

"Even with the Leader's reaction being quite abrupt and obviously alarmed, he and Nine shared feelings. They were both concerned, naturally, but couldn't deny that the prospect of having a child was thrilling. They both wanted one. Time passed and soon more changes were in store for them both. They had to adjust to the new baby."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Two asked gently, trying to keep from pushing Nine, and the zippered male nodded. In the Inventor's hands was a bundled up object that he recognized as the shape of their baby. Naturally, it was still, and One guided him down onto the cot. Apparently One and Two both knew a decent amount of knowledge on how to create babies, or were guessing together, but the Leader seemed to have an idea what was occurring. "It may hurt for only a second." Two insisted and One gave him a firm look; that wasn't what he wanted Two to tell Nine.

Nine calmly nodded and One spoke now, "Close your eyes. It will be easier if you do not actually watch it." Nine obeyed as he felt One's hand tug down his zipper pull. It gently stroked his zipper as it did so and once he was open it move beside him to clutch his hand. Nine was clearly nervous while One merely stared into his mate's depth. "How does it look?" Nine asked and One explained, his voice heavy with endearment, "Breathtaking. Bright, lively, and you would not believe how beautiful."

The Leader tended to grow surprisingly sentimental and soft with the soul of their children and Nine cracked a smile. He knew One was probably giving him a small, scolding look from his own amused look. Then Nine tensed as he felt something being laid inside of him. Two moved through his insides a bit before he plugged some sort of cord into the same slot where the Scientist had put a cord in to birth him. There was a sudden, sharp pain, almost like a spark. Then it faded quickly and Nine started to relax once again.

As he was zipped up he could clearly feel the new weight upon his insides. He opened his optics and looked down at where there now resided a swell in his belly and touched it gently, rubbing out it in soft, circular motions. One's hand rested on his gently, "You did well." He praised and Nine got a bit of a goofy smile. "So, how much longer until we get to see him?" One looked to Two, "How much longer?" He nearly demanded and Two shrugged, "Eventually your body will more or less tell you to remove the baby. We will not be able to remove him until then."

"For being out medic you certainly guess most of your answers." One retorted as Nine struggled to pull himself into the sitting position. The Leader had to assist him and put a hand on his back, lifting the zippered male until he was in a normal position. Nine swung his legs over and dropped down off of the bench, stumbling from the sudden weight shifting his balance. One was quick to straighten him, "Careful." He reasoned in a much softer tone that he tended to use with Nine.

Ever since learning of the pregnancy, One had begun to act much softer and more protective, even getting to the point of scolding Eight for walking too fast beside Nine, as he feared the Guard would so much as brush the zippered Stitchpunk. Nine merely accepted it with a smile; he couldn't say he detested the attention. However, he couldn't say he thought he'd get used to the heaviness in his insides, but it was a labor of love.

* * *

"The Savior carried the babe for around a month of time and, in this time, was already becoming quite a parent. He cared greatly for their child and the days passed at a steady flow until one night changed everything. During this night, Nine had been under bed rest and decided that, even though he was told by his mate repeatedly not to do so less he strain himself, he would leave bed to do the unthinkable."

* * *

Nine brought the cloth down and scrubbed at the floor, watching as it cleaned the 'dust' from the ground. The floor of their bedroom seemed so filthy to Nine and he scrubbed at it. It had been bothering him for most of his time of being confined to bed. The last week was a nightmare, nothing but sleeping, dirty floors, and the only plus side being a nice kick in his insides that signaled a moving baby. The baby had become quite active recently and he loved feeling of it wiggling inside him.

However, it was also putting a strain on his back which was no protesting as he was bent over on his hands and knees scrubbing at the floor. That was when something caught his optic poking out from under the bed and he looked closer. It clearly looked like some sort of wooden box under the bed and he reached out, grabbing it and pulling it out, opening it and looking inside. His brows raised as he noticed what One had been keeping under his bed before he broke out into an actual fit of laughter.

Only One would make a cape sized for a baby or young child. Along with what looked like a piece of tin bent and formed into a small crown. Of course, his laughter died down when he heard footsteps, and he couldn't get off the ground fast enough before One appeared. Apparently One hadn't heard him and looked surprised as he saw Nine on the floor. "Again?" He asked with a clear huff and Nine grinned guiltily, "I was just cleaning a bit." The Leader was not impressed, "I told you before that if you needed something I would get it for you. Or get Eight to help move what you needed moving."

Nine wouldn't admit that he was going through a nesting faze and instead changed the subject, "I found your plans to turn our baby into your clone." He announced as he showed the box and One seemed a bit embarrassed at the find, "I was merely attempting to- practicing making clothes for the baby." This was obviously not the truth. Nine and One had already struggled to make baby clothes before giving in when they realized that the other Stitchpunks, wanting to help, were more than willing to make baby clothes as a gift.

The younger Stitchpunk dropped onto the bed heavily, "Think he'll take over the throne?" One didn't even pause to answer, "Absolutely. He will take to the throne as soon as he can walk. Of course I will not need to give him the throne until, perhaps, he is an adult or even beyond that. Yes, staying on the throne would be best, as he will not want to rush into Leader hood. He can spend the extra time to learn of-."

"Hey, One, I have a question for Two." Nine suddenly interrupted, "Could you get him?" One didn't argue, "I will as soon as I put away this box, Love. Though I think he may be in bed already." Nine piped up, "I'm sure that he may still be awake." He had a tense tone with his voice and One exhaled, "It is very late. You need rest and we can confront it in the morning." Nine suddenly spoke firmer, "No, One, we can't." Now One noticed something was wrong and looked to Nine, now able to see clear pain and fear across his face.

His slanted optics widened as he realized what was happening. Nine didn't seem to fully grasp it, though, "Something's wrong with the baby. We need Two." It was not that One didn't know of how to birth Stitchpunk babies, but it was obvious that, no matter what, he could definitely use. As, frankly, everything he learned was already from Two. "Lay down, here, just lay down." One attempted to be calm as he helped Nine back onto the bed, "Wait here and I will get Two."

Nine agreed silently, petting his abdomen, and then wincing every time a sharp pain passed through. One actually ran to the Workshop, bursting in, "Two- _Two_!" He found his slight panic turn into horror as he caught sight of the scene on the medical cot. Two Stitchpunks clearly with their mouths together, locked in a kiss and embrace, only separating when he shrieked. "One, this isn't what it looks like." Two insisted and One stormed over, "Five, get off of him! Two, I'll wait to deal with this catastrophe later, Nine is going into labor."

Five nearly fell off of the cot while Two sprung to his feet. A shocked look melted to joy, "Congratulations!" He randomly praised before making a line out of the room. One pointedly did not look to the clearly embarrassed Five and instead followed after him. Two went to Nine's side, felt his soul pulse, touched and poked at the belly, and did a few other seemingly pointless things. "What is it? What's going on?" Nine asked and Two gave One an exasperated look for not telling him himself. Though it was obvious that the Leader was slowly becoming more unhinged with every minute.

"Nine, you're going to be a parent." Nine huffed in annoyance caused by the pain, "I already knew that!" Two corrected him, "That came out wrong. What I mean is that in a very short amount of time, you will be actually able to hold your child, but first we must get him out." One came to Nine's side now and allowed the male to hold his hand, squeezing hard whenever a flash of pain passed through. Two quickly put everything together, "Alright, One, if you could, why don't you sit behind Nine so that he can lean against you?"

The Leader did so, helping Nine to sit up a bit, and Two retrieved a blanket from the baby items stacked nearby. He then crossed to the bed and sat before Nine, "Now this will hurt a bit." Nine's voice was desperate, "Will it hurt the baby?" Two smiled reassuringly as he reached forward to Nine zipper, "No. He won't feel a thing. He will probably start crying, but you are the one who will feel the pain." Nine smiled a bit and looked back to One, "Well, that's good, right?" One didn't answer but leaned forward to press a kiss to Nine's shoulder. Nine shivered as another bit of pain passed through.

That was when Two unzipped him, a dim light being clearly visible, and Nine's hand clenched to One's while the other went to the blanket beneath him. It did hurt as it was removed, a deep pain that seemed to be completely embedded inside him. One whispered soft things to him on how it as almost over even when it never seemed to end. Nine eventually got frustrated at One and ended up yelling at him to be quiet. One decided to obey the command without protest at the baby was removed and unplugged.

The second the cord was unhooked from its insides, it let out a shrill wail, its light voice calling for nothing in particular. Suddenly any lasting pain went ignored by Nine who was insisting to sit up at this point, One still holding him, but being equally eager to see the infant. Two quickly checked its insides, pulling down its small zipper and checking inside. He saw nothing wrong and smiled as he wrapped the little one tightly in the blanket to keep it warm. Then he immediately placed it into Nine's grasp.

It seemed to be so quick that Nine could only stare at the being that had once been a lump in his abdomen. He had assisted One in building the body so he had known what it would look like, but seeing it alive was so much different. Slanted optics were widened while it continue to release little whimpers and whines. "Creator," Nine could hear One say from behind him, "He's beautiful…" His voice was filled with awe and a type of love that Nine could clearly feel now that he was looking at his child.

"Hey there." He kept his voice soft as he pulled the infant closer, feeling nothing but warmth as he rested the baby's head to his burlap. Its own fabric was canvas like One's, but its hands were just like Nine's and the Leader reached down to take one in his own. It was so small that he could hold it with his fingers, rubbing over the palm and watching as the tiny fingers clenched around. "One, look at him!" Nine whispered, "He's so small!" He felt his own voice break into soft chuckles as he looked at the babe, One's lips pressing to his neck repeatedly, almost in a grateful motion as though he was thanking him for the child.

"I think it would be most appropriate," One started, "if you were the one to choose the name." The Savior smiled to him before looking down to his child who had started to calm and now had its optics closed as though it was sleeping. He rocked it gently and spoke, "I want to name him Ninety-One, so that he has both of our names, because he looks like both of us." One seemed more than pleased from the way he perked at the name; he clearly had wanted to have his child take some name after himself, and Nine looked back to the baby, "Ninety-One…. Little Ninety-One."

* * *

"And that was how the Leader and the Savior fell in love and had their baby. The baby, of course, grew up to be a very handsome and respectable child. Now didn't he?" The leader smiled to the innocent one who beamed right back. The Leader leaned forward and pressed his lips to the innocent one's forehead, "Now get some sleep. It is quite late and you have stayed up past your bedtime." The Innocent one laid down on his bed and the older Stitchpunk promptly began to tuck in the blankets around him until he was nice and warm. The he stood and began to leave the room.

"Daddy?"

The soft voice of the innocent one called and the Leader looked back to his child, "Yes, Ninety-One?" There was a small, sweet smile as his slanted optics widened in hopefulness.

"Tell me again."

* * *

**Mable: I also have another request for a Guest reviewer that I am working on as well and is almost finished, so if you see this then know that I haven't yet forgotten! Again, I hope that it turned out okay, and I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
